


Broken Bat

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Other Tales [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a powerful emotion and sometimes it can turn into a nightmare. Second installment of my Other Tales series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am back with my second installment in this series this one, as said, will focus on Casey which is perfect considering baseball season in here. I liked Casey and personally wished she'd stuck around more. Besides, as a Boston Red Sox fan I totally understand her devotion. Oh well, any way this story has mature situations so reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey sat under the hot lights nervously. The talk show host sat next to her empathy clear on her face and the crowd was hushed and amazed. The revelations Casey made shocked everyone in the studio and watching silenced.

"Well...thank you Casey. This interview was extremely...informative." said the female host shocked.

"It was no problem. I had to do it." replied Casey relieved and solemn.

"Well...that's our show for today. Thank you Casey." said the host trying to gather herself.

As the host ended the show an assistant came over and removed Casey's mic. Once that was done, she walked off the set toward Corey Demario who was standing off stage.

"Casey, that was really brave of you." said Corey as she reached him.

"Thank you." said Casey with a faint smile.

"You did the right thing." said Corey.

"Right." replied Casey unsure.

 

A few months earlier Casey was partaking in her favorite activity; taking in a home game of her beloved Team Electabuzz. They were hosting Team Starmie and Casey had very good seats for this game even painting her face yellow and black. There was once a time when any game was a struggle for Team Electabuzz especially when star pitcher Corey Demario had career ending Tommy John surgery three years ago but, his replacement pitcher Barry Maguire, know as Rocket Man due to his fast pitches, proved to be an excellent replacement leading Team Electabuzz to it's first winning season in years in his first year. Today, he led Team Electabuzz to a 4-1 victory.

"That was amazing! Another victory for Team Electabuzz lead by Barry! We're unstoppable now!" declared Casey as she left upset she hadn't seen Barry leave the stadium.

"He was a great pickup." agreed Casey's own Electabuzz.

"Barry was a miracle!" cried Casey so overjoyed she didn't notice the person in front of her.

"Oh man..." was all Electabuzz could mouth seeing the man.

"I'm so sorry." said Casey blushing as she jumped up.

"No problem." replied Barry, brushing the dirt off himself.

"Wow. It's really Barry Maguire. Mr. Maguire, you're an amazing pitcher. You were great today." said Casey enthralled.

"Thanks and please call me Barry. Otherwise, I sound old." replied Barry with a laugh, "It's nice to have such devoted fans. That's why I can to Team Electabuzz."

"I'm a third generation Team Electabuzz fan." said Casey proudly.

"You know...this is sudden and all but, that new romantic/action flick is out and I was planning to see it..." began Barry.

"I want to see that. It looks real cool." noted Casey.

"Well, then we can see it together." proposed Barry.

"You mean...like a date?" asked Casey feeling her knees going weak.

"Exactly." answered Barry to which Casey fainted.

"Casey!" cried Electabuzz shaking it's trainer.

"Oh man." said Casey regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?" asked Barry concerned.

"I'm okay and I will go out with you." answered Casey.

"Saturday at seven then." said Barry digging into his pocket, "Here, these are ticket to Saturday's game. In in the afternoon so we can go after."

"Thanks." said Casey taking the tickets.

"I have to go now. See you at our date." replied Barry who left.

"Greatest...moment...of...my...life." said Casey overwhelmed.

 

Casey ran home and quickly spread the word about her date the star pitcher of Team Electabuzz. Needless to say, she quickly became the most popular girl around. The day of her date, she spent the entire day in her bedroom, which was a shrine to Team Electabuzz, making sure she looked perfect.

"Casey, I'm telling you for the last time you are fine." said Meganium.

"I need to be. I am going out with Barry Maguire." replied Casey nervous for her upcoming date.

"This is a big deal." replied Meganium.

"Yeah. I hope it goes well." said Casey.

"Things will be fine." reassured Meganium.

"Yeah. Wish me luck." replied Casey who then ran off.

"Good luck!" cried out her Pokemon as the girl left.

 

Casey rushed to the stadium and watched the game from her seats which was promised were good. Team Electabuzz faced Team Magikarp and behind Barry's stellar pitching won 4-0. After all the hoopla surrounding the win died down Barry and Casey met up outside and headed for the theater.

"You great as always today." said Casey with a faint blush.

"Thanks but, it's nothing really." replied Barry.

"You're ERA is 2.23 that's amazing for halfway through the season!" exclaimed Casey.

"Well thank you.:" said Barry scratching the back of his head, "Baseball is really important to you."

"Team Electabuzz hasn't won the championship in almost an entire lifespan. My great grandfather was the last family remember to see Team Electabuzz win but, of course he died long before I was born. My grandfather, father and me haven't seen Team Electabuzz win the championship. My biggest dream in life is to see Team Electabuzz as champions." replied Casey.

"Luckily, we're doing good this year. We might just do it." said Corey.

"I believe that." said Casey blushing even more.

"Were you ever a trainer?"asked Barry.

"Yeah. I traveled around for a while. I made it to the top sixteen in Johto and top eight in Kanto. I actually won the Orange League." answered Casey, "Of course, Ash helped me there."

"I'm guessing he's a friend." said Barry.

"Yup. I met him on my second day as a trainer and he creamed me in a three-on-three battle with his Charizard. I was devastated and unfortunately some Team Rocket members tricked me into a rematch so they could steal our Pokemon. Luckily, Ash and I teamed up to beat them and we've been friends ever since. He gave me his my Beedrill knowing I love black and yellow Pokemon." explained Casey.

"Must be a good friend if he helped you like that." said Barry.

"Well, before going to Johto he was in the Orange Islands and defeated Drake so he helped me plan a strategy." said Casey before adding with a chuckle, "From what Misty and Brock told me that's something he doesn't always do himself."

"Well it sure did the trick." said Barry to which Casey nodded in agreement.

"First up to bat for Drake was his Onix so I used the water on the field to my advantage sending out Tentacruel to the mound. It was my newest Pokemon which I caught after Ash told me I needed a water-type to navigate the Orange Islands. Misty had suggested Starmie but, no way I would use the mascot of one of the biggest rivals of Team Electabuzz." began Casey.

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"I had Tentacruel use water gun but, Drake had Onix dig underground. It then popped out behind Tentacruel and use rock throw which really hurt Tentacruel. Drake then had Onix trap Tentacruel in a bind but, I used the same tactic Ash did and escaped wit Hydro Pump then struck out the now very weakened Onix with Sludge Bomb." answered Casey, "After I used Hydro Pump, Drake immediately knew I was friends with Ash."

"One down." noted Barry.

"Next up to bat for Drake was his Electabuzz. I have to admit that battling Electabuzz hurt me but, I knew there was no other choice. I recalled Tentacruel as a water-type and sent out Meganium. I had Meganium start with razor leaves. However, Thunderbolt fried them so I tried a Tackle attack but, Electabuzz dodged and hit Meganium with a Thunder Punch. Meganium was hurt but, luckily Sweet Scent halted Electabuzz. Then Meganium hit Electabuzz with a Tackle attack and finished it off with a Body Slam." continued Casey proudly.

"So far, so good." said Barry impressed.

"Unfortunately, Drake's next Pokemon at bat was Gengar. I luckily recalled Meganium and sent out my Pidgeotto. I had Pidgeotto go for the quick out with a Quick Attack but, Gengar used Confuse Ray to disorientate Pidgeotto then sent it crashing into the ground with Night Shade." continued Casey her voice getting clearly upset.

"Your first out." said Barry empathetic.

"I sent out my own Electabuzz to battle Gengar next. I quickly had it use Thunder Punch to catch Gengar off guard and then used Thunderbolt. Gengar tried to counter with Night Shade but, the two collided and knocked out Gengar." said Casey getting more chipper, "Almost the exact same thing happened to Ash but, both Pokemon were knocked out there."

"The field then changed and I was able to regroup feeling good about were I was. When the battle resumed Drake sent Ditto up to bat. I countered with Raticate and when the battle begun I had it use Tackle but, Ditto, now of course had transformed, dodged and knocked Raticate out with a combination of Tail Whip and Hyper Fang." continued Casey as they arrived.

"Ditto are dangerous." noted Barry before purchasing the tickets, "Two please."

"I remembered how Ash defeated Ditto with his Pikachu so I sent out Meganium again and Ditto copied it. Ditto used Razor Leaf but, I knocked those away with Vine Whip. Ditto hit Meganium with Tackle and followed it up with Body Slam. Hurt but not out, Meganium dodged a Razor Leaf and when Ditto came in for another Tackle he was stopped in his tracks by Stun Spore. This allowed Meganium to power up and finish Ditto off with a Solar Beam at point blank range." explained Casey as they took the tickets and went to the concessions.

"A winning streak." laughed Barry as they both bought popcorn and soda.

"Next Drake sent Venusaur to the plate. Meganium hit first with a Tackle to but, Venusaur was fresher and slammed Meganium with a fiece Vine Whip. I recalled Meganium and sent back Tentacruel which caught Drake off guard with the type disadvantage but, this was part of the plan. Drake became too confident and when Venusaur used Vine Whip, I had Tentacruel use it's tentacles to grab the vines then hit Venusaur with a Poison Jab. Venusaur hung in hitting Tentacruel with Razor Leaf but, the poison became to much and Hydro Pump finished it off." continued Casey.

"There should be only one Pokemon left." noted Barry as they began heading for the theater were their movie was showing.

"Yup. Drake called his closer, Dragonite, out of the bullpen. One Thunderbolt attack knocked out Tentacruel. I sent in Electabuzz next and ordered it to use Thunder Punch but, Dragonite dodged and grabbed hold of Electabuzz and began a Body Slam attack. Electabuzz was able to do damage with Thunderbolt but, it wasn't enough and Electabuzz was knocked out." said Casey, "I then sent in Beedrill who I had been saving for Dragonite. Beedrill dodged Dragon Rage and use Pin Missile which hit but, didn't seem to phase Dragonite. Dragonite used Ice Beam but, Beedrill avoided it Agility. Dragonite then connected with a powerful Water Gun and went for another Body Slam attack but, Beedrill was playing possum hitting Dragonite with Twineedle poisoning it. Dragonite slammed Beedrill in pain and finished it off with Hyper Beam. I then sent Meganium out one final time."

"A matter of whether Dragonite would fall victim to the poison first or your tired Meganium would be defeated." said Barry as they arrived and showed their tickets.

"Exactly. I used a Razor Leaf/Vine Whip combo but, Dragonite dodged. I kept up the attack with Razor Leaf which kept Dragonite from attacking and bought time for the poison. Dragonite manged to land a Hyper Beam in the ground that knocked Meganium out then got ready for another while I had Meganium ready a Solar Beam. They fired at the same time and collided going back and forth while everyone nervously waited the outcome. Luckily, Dragonite was too weak to keep his attack up thus Solar Beam cut through Hyper Beam landing the Grand Slam and my victory. Naturally, I sung the Team Electabuzz fight song after the win." finished Casey as they arrived.

"Awesome." replied Barry as they found good seats, "Ash is a good friend to help you like that."

"Yeah, he's cool especially after crummy start we got off to. He and Misty, who's now his girlfriend, threw a house party a little while ago. It was fun, I got to talk to friend and Whitney about baseball." said Casey as the trailers began.

The trailers ran for a short bit then the movie began Casey was glad Barry couldn't see her blushing in the dark room. The movie turned out to be very entertaining but, the romantic side of the plot left Casey unable to think of anything but Barry.

"I need to stay calm. I can't blow this." said Casey to herself reaching for popcorn and accidentally touching Barry's hand.

"I though this only happened in movies." chuckled Barry softly.

"I'm sorry." said an embarrassed Casey.

"Oh, it was only an accident." replied Barry.

"I touched his hand. His pitching hand. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." said Casey to herself when suddenly the armrest next to her went up and she fell into Barry's shoulder.

"Sorry again." said Barry softly, now embarrassed himself.

"It's...It's okay." replied Casey.

 

The rest of the movie was spent by Casey in a daze. She was on a date with her favorite player and had made contact with him twice. She could officially die happy now. The movie eventually ended and the two left without a word being spoken as they toward Casey's residence.

"So, how was our little date?" asked Barry as they walked down the street.

"I had a great time." answered Casey.

"Oh that's good. I was really worried I'd screwed up." replied Barry.

"No way. You were great."said Casey as they arrived at her home.

"Glad to hear that." said Barry, "Looks like we need to do this again."

"Anytime." replied Casey who was then pulled into a deep kiss.

"I hope that made it perfect." said Barry as their lips parted.

"Ye..Yeah." stammered Casey.

"Bye." said Barry who then took off.

Casey felt her knees get weak then fell to the ground. Red as a tomato she watched Barry leave. After a few moments she got control of herself, got up and inside right to her room.

"How was the date?" asked Meganium as Casey barged into the room and threw herself of her bed.

"It was perfection!" answered Casey jubilant.

"Tell us what happened." said Electabuzz.

"We won the game, then headed to the theater were I told him about my victory over Drake in the Orange League, then while the movie was going on I touched him twice!" began Casey overcome by happiness.

"How?" asked Beedrill.

"First our hands touched in the popcorn just like the movies then he lifted the headrest and I fell onto his arm." answered Casey ecstatic.

"It sounds like things went really well." said Pidgeotto.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part." replied Casey sitting up on her bed.

"Share." said Raticate.

"We we got home he kissed me! Barry Maguire kissed me!" exclaimed Casey, "He also sad we should go out again! I'm his girlfriend! I'm dating the star pitcher for Team Electabuzz!"

"Awesome!" cried Electabuzz.

"Congratulations Casey." added Meganium.

"My life is perfect." sighed Casey content.

 

The next day Barry arrived in disguise at a health clinic office needing help with a problem. There was absolutely no way he could be uncovered.

"Hello Mr. Maguire. I assume you're here for the usual." said the doctor.

"Yeah. I used up the last of the stuff yesterday." replied Barry.

The doctor then went under office sink and pulled out exactly what Barry had come for. He packaged up a decent amount for the pitcher and handed it to him.

"Thanks doc you're a lifesaver." said Barry taking what he needed.

"No problem and of course this will be secret." said the doctor.

"Yeah." said Barry paying the doctor several thousand dollars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the rosy relationship of Casey and Barry turns sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter two of "Broken Bat". The lack of a response to chapter one was discouraging but, I am hopeful that chapter two will get a better reception.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It had been a few months since there first date and now Casey and Barry were a solidified item. Said girl was in absolute heaven and nothing could bring her down. Or so she thought.

"I bet I know why you're so happy." said Meganium as it's trainer happily prepared in her room.

"Yes, I am going to see Barry." replied Casey.

"Where are you going?" asked Meganium.

"It's just a simple trip to the park. I really don't care were we go as long as I'm with Barry." answered Casey swooning.

"Well, I know that I speak for everyone when I say I'm so happy for you." said Electabuzz.

"Thanks guys. I'm...just so happy." said Casey.

"We're so happy for you." replied Meganium.

"Nothing can ruin this." said Casey confident of that.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and and ran off for her date. She saw Barry signing autographs and waited patiently knowing Barry would be with her and nobody else. When he finished, Barry and Casey headed off to a more secluded part of park for more privacy.

"You must have signed two dozen autographs easily." noted Casey as they walked.

"Oh those were only the ones you actually saw. I signed over a hundred more before you arrived." laughed Barry his arm around Casey's shoulder.

"Wow! That's so amazing!" declared Casey.

"You know Casey, I have a lot of female fans and frankly I realize that most of them simply want to say they had sex with a celebrity but, with with you I can tell it's different." said Barry as they reached a secluded area.

"I'm no groupie, I really do care about you." said Casey.

"I know you're honest. I love you." replied Barry who then kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you too." said Casey who then hugged Barry for a good minute.

"Well, let's relax shall we." said Barry.

"Oh, one moment." replied Casey who threw out everyone pokeball she had with her.

"Good idea." said Barry.

"Okay everyone, go and have fun." said Casey with a wink.

"Sure." replied all her Pokemon before taking off.

"You're a great trainer." commented Barry.

"Stop it." said Casey blushing.

"I mean it. Kind of makes me wish that I'd taken up Pokemon training." shrugged Barry.

"I know you would have been a great trainer." replied Casey.

"Thanks. I wanted to but, I was more interested in baseball." confessed Barry as the two sat down.

"Well, I know most of the fans are grateful for that." giggled Casey.

"Probably." laughed Barry scratching his head.

"Hey Barry, why is their yellow blotches on the underside of your arms?" asked Casey only seeing these for the first time.

"That's nothing." answered Barry.

"That looks like jaundice." replied Casey, "Are you okay Barry?"

"I'm fine!" cried Barry loudly catching the attention of Casey's Pokemon.

"Barry, you're scarring me." said Casey nervous as her Pokemon came over.

"I'm sorry." said Barry who hugged Casey.

"It's fine Barry-" began Casey before feeling something on her fingers, "Is this makeup?"

"Look, what I do is my own damn business and you don't need to freaking but-in." seethed Barry.

"Is that a pimple on your face?" asked Casey seeing what was under the makeup.

"That's not your business." snarled Barry jumping up, "Dammit!"

"Barry!" cried out a concerned Casey.

"It's just my fucking ankles. They're just swollen." said Barry still angry.

"I could get ice." offered Casey.

"Well great, just run to the freaking North Pole and come back! We're in the middle of a park! Use your head!" yelled Barry.

"I'm just trying to help." said Casey meekly.

"No. You're being an idiot!" spat Barry.

"Hey. Don't say stuff like that to her." said Meganium confronting Barry.

"I don't need shit for a fucking Pokemon!" cried Barry.

"Look man, you're being a real beast." said Electabuzz joining Meganium.

"There's no need to talk to any of us like that especially Casey." added Beedrill.

"I can go to the store right now and buy a can of Raid you overgrown insect!" yelled Barry.

"I don't know what in the world had gotten into you but, this isn't the Barry that I know." said Casey, clearly hurt.

"Dammit. I'm sorry everyone it's just the stress has really been getting to me lately. Team Electabuzz has a real chance of getting into the playoffs and I feel like all the pressure is on me." said Barry apologetic.

"Oh that's so tough. I understand why you were testy. I forgive you." replied Casey who then kissed Barry.

"Why don't you come by my place later?" asked Barry seductively.

"I'll be there." answered Casey blushing.

 

Casey went back home and waited for her date with Barry later. She was preparing herself for whatever would happen. However, her Pokemon were not as excited.

"I can't wait for this. I wonder how far we're going to go." said Casey excited.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" asked Meganium concerned.

"Yeah. He is my boyfriend and I'm ready." answered Casey.

"Meganium is asking because of what happened earlier." replied Electabuzz.

"Oh you mean in the park. Look, Barry is just really stressed and he snapped a bit. He did apologize after. Everything is fine." stated Casey convinced.

"It could happen again." noted Beedrill.

"Barry didn't mean to snap and he was sorry for it. I could tell." said Casey shaking her head.

"We're just looking out for you." stated Meganium.

"I understand that and I appreciate it. I really do. However, things are fine between me and Barry." said Casey.

"I'm still curious about those yellow blotches." said Pidgeotto.

"You yourself said they looked like jaundice. That's can be caused by liver failure or hepatitis." added Raticate.

"He never did answer that." realized Casey, "No matter, if he is sick then I'll nurse him back to health."

"What about that pimple?" asked Electabuzz, "It's kind off odd somebody his age would have zits."

"Some people have naturally oily skin." answered Casey.

"His ankles were also hurting him." noted Beedrill.

"What are you guys getting at?" asked Casey.

"Look, we're just saying that it seems odd he'd have all these ailments at the same time." answered Meganium.

"It's just a coincidence." replied Casey.

"Maybe." admitted Electabuzz.

"Look, Barry might have problems but, nobody is perfect. You guys are trying your best to look out for me and I love that but, I think you're being overprotective. I love you guys and I'll always be there for you but, I'm a grown woman and I can make my decisions." said Casey softly.

"You're right. Have fun just be smart and safe." replied Meganium.

"Thanks. See you guys when I get back!" called Casey as she ran off.

"Are you sure that was wise?" asked Electabuzz.

"Honestly, I'm really not sure." answered Meganium.

"I say somebody should follow her." said Raticate.

"I could do it." offered Beedrill.

"Or me." said Pidgeotto.

"No guys. We need to let Casey be." said Meganium still questioning it's actions.

 

Casey headed right over to Barry's home and arrived after the sun had set. Barry answered and led her to his room. Barry had shut off the lights and lit the room with candles. Champagne sat on the dresser next to a rose.

"For you, milady." said Barry handing her the rose.

"Thanks." said Casey taking the flower.

"No problem hon." replied Barry, "Care for a drink?"

"I've never had champagne before, but sure." answered Casey as she sat down.

"I'm guessing you've had alcohol before since you said you haven't had champagne not alcohol in general." said Barry as she poured the drinks.

"I've had a few beers before. Usually when I'm at home watching Team Electabuzz play on TV." replied Casey as she took the drink.

"I'm surprised your parents let you drink." said Barry as he sat down.

"Yeah, most parents wouldn't but, my father and grandfather are there so they let me drink usually only one or two beers when they're around." explained Casey as she took a sip of the drink.

"I hope it goods." laughed Barry.

"Yeah. It's fine." replied Casey.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Barry who the leaned in and kissed Casey.

"Barry, I'm not ready to go that far yet." admitted Casey unable to go that far.

"I understand." replied Barry, "Here have more Champagne."

"Thank you." said Casey drinking from her refilled glass.

"I'm glad." said Barry who then leaned into kiss her again, only to have his phone rang.

"Go ahead." said Casey.

Barry then stormed off to answer the phone not too please about being interrupted. Casey then stood up and stretched. Curious, she decided to walk around and check out his room. As she walked by his bed, Casey noticed his top dresser drawer was slightly open. She decided to close it for him but, noticed a small bottle hidden among the clothes. She pulled it out and was horrified by what the label said.

"Anabolic steroids." said Casey, her hand shaking.

"Sorry Casey, it was my manger calling." said Barry re-entering the room.

"What's this?" asked Casey holding the bottle.

"What the fuck do you have that?!" asked Barry angrily as he marched over and ripped the bottle away from her.

"I was going to close your dresser when I found it." answered Casey.

"You are not telling anyone about this! Repeat after me! You will NOT tell anyone!" yelled Barry grabbing Casey.

"Barry, you're hurting me." said Casey in pain, "Please, let me go."

"Not until you tell me you'll never say you won't tell anyone about this!" cried Barry.

"Okay." said a frightened Casey.

"I guess that I won't be fucking tonight. Great, I wasted my Champagne for nothing!" spat Barry.

"That's the reason you wanted me over tonight." said Casey.

"I was hoping so but, now that shit's ruined. Just leave." sighed Barry.

"Barry, you need to-" began Casey only to get slapped in the face.

"I said get the fuck out!" screamed Barry.

Casey ran off heading out the door and didn't stop until she was had rounded the next street corner. Once she stopped running, Casey bent down and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So things have begun going wrong in the relationship. Please don't give me a lot of crap here there are three more chapters. Anyway, next time Corey appears and Casey has decision making to do. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter where Casey much make a hard decision about her relationship with Barry while Casey makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again I am back with the third chapter of "Broken Bat". Again, there's no real support (favorites, subscriptions or reviews) which does disappoint me but, I am still going to push forward right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her room Casey was curled up in her bed. It had been several days since her falling out with Barry and her she barely left her room since. Casey couldn't bring herself to tell her family what happened so she only told her Pokemon about it.

"Casey, are you okay? Feeling any better?" asked Meganium worried about it's trainer.

"Not really." answered Casey almost lifeless.

"Look, Barry is clearly no good. You can do better but, not if you stay in bed." replied Meganium.

"My entire life is Team Electabuzz and it's star pitcher used anabolic steroids. Not to mention I loved him." said Casey trying to hold herself together.

"I know how hard this must be but, you can't let that get to you." said Electabuzz.

"Look, it's not that simple. I just can't do it that simply." said Casey shaking her head.

"Please don't say you still have love for him." said Raticate.

"I gave my heart to Barry." said Casey.

"The guy was verbally and, from what you said, physically abusive to you. Not to mention he uses drugs." said Meganium surprised.

"I know." said Casey as the phone rang.

"You should answer it." said Electabuzz.

"Hello." said Casey answering the phone.

("Hey Casey. It's me.") said Barry.

"Hello Barry." said Casey.

("Look, I want to talk.") said Barry.

"Talk about what happened?" asked Casey.

("Yes. Look, I just want to meet and talk about what happened.") answered Barry.

"I don't know..." said Casey unsure.

("You have nothing to lose.") reasoned Barry.

"I guess you might have a point." thought Casey.

("Exactly.") said Barry.

"I guess I could met you." said Casey.

"Please don't." begged Meganium.

("Is that your Pokemon?") asked Barry clearly not pleased.

"Yes." answered Casey.

("I want you to meet me.") said Barry trying to keep his claim.

"Look, I think we should wait." replied Casey.

("I don't understand why.") sighed Barry.

"After what happened last time, I need time to clear my head." said Casey.

("There is no reason to wait.") said Barry.

"Yes there is." argued Casey.

("I get it. I get it. But, you do love me.") replied Barry.

"Um...yes." said Casey.

("Well, it doesn't seem like that.") said Barry.

"Of course I do." said Casey.

("Well, if you DID love me then you would meet me now.") said Barry.

"Oh Barry." said Casey hurt.

("Then agree to meet me and I'll know you do love me.") said Barry.

"Okay. But, can we meet in public?" asked Casey.

("Fine. Come by after practice again tomorrow.") answered Barry.

"Okay Barry." said Casey defeated.

("Fine. I'll see you tomorrow.") said Barry before hanging up.

"Casey, you really shouldn't." replied Meganium.

"I know but, I just can't say no." said Casey.

"You need to learn how to say no." replied Electabuzz.

"I just can't." said Casey who got up and left the room.

 

The next day Casey found herself cautiously walking to the stadium. She was going to talk to Barry but, a voice in the back of her head was telling her not to. When she arrived she headed to the Team Electabuzz locker room for Barry.

"Well, nice to see you again." said a familiar voice.

"Hey Corey!" called Casey happy to see her old idol.

"Great to see you again." said Corey.

"You too. I'm so glad you became a pitching coach." replied Casey.

"Thanks." grinned Corey.

"How are Don and Benny?" asked Casey.

"They are fine. Thanks for asking." answered Corey, "I know why you're here."

"Of course. Everyone knows about that." said Barry.

"Yeah." sighed Casey.

"Is something wrong?" asked Corey.

"No. I'm fine." answered Casey.

"Okay. " shrugged Corey.

"I'm actually here to see him." admitted Casey.

"Oh, you two seem really close." said Corey.

"Yeah. We've been really close." replied Casey.

"How are things?" asked Corey.

"Um, they're fine." answered Casey.

"It doesn't sound like it." noted Corey.

"Casey!" called out Barry who headed over to her.

"Hello Barry." replied Casey putting on a happy face.

"Hey baby." said Barry as he kissed the girl, "Glad you made it."

"Well, you two seem happy." said Corey unsure about this statement.

"The two of us had our first fight the other day but, we're actually going to talk about it now." noted Barry.

"Oh, well I'm sure that you'll be fine." shrugged Corey.

"Yeah." agreed Barry who subtly nudged Casey.

"It's not that big a deal. We'll be fine. Really." added the girl.

"Okay, if you say so." replied Corey still unconvinced.

"Hey Corey! The press wants you!" cried the Team Electabuzz manager.

"Okay!" called Corey before leaving.

"Now, tell me what's really wrong." said Corey.

"Everything is fine." replied Casey.

"Don't give me that." said Corey.

"We did have a fight but, that's it. Every couple does." said Casey.

"What exactly happened?" asked Casey.

"We had a spat at the park and it carried over." answered Casey.

"Can you explain what you fought about?" asked Corey.

"I'd rather not." answered Casey.

"If something serious is wrong then you can tell me." replied Corey.

"Things got really heated the other day." said Casey not lying.

"Please, tell me if Barry hit you." said Corey.

"He was angry." replied Casey.

"That's no excuse!" exclaimed Corey.

"You don't understand." said Casey who left to find Barry.

 

Casey left and found Barry finishing up his press conference. Once he was done, they left to find somewhere peaceful to talk. Casey was trying to hold her will but, she was already breaking.

"About, the other day. I need those substances to help me." began Barry.

"But, those are illegal and dangerous." protested Casey.

"They're fine. I cannot preform without them." said Barry.

"Yes you can." replied Casey.

"No I cannot. I know you want Team Electabuzz to win the championship." said Barry.

"Of course." said Casey.

"Then I need to use these. And frankly, it's better off if you don't use these." replied Barry.

"Barry! We need to talk!" yelled Corey barging into the room.

"We'll find another time to talk about my fastball." said Barry.

"It's not about that. You need to explain why you hit Casey." seethed Corey.

"Why the fuck did you tell him?!" cried Barry enraged.

"I'm sorry Barry. I didn't mean to." answered Casey worried.

"You're problem is with me." said Corey.

"Look, she pissed me off my butting in to my private business. I snapped but, it's her fault." countered Barry.

"I'm so sorry Barry." said Casey.

"Casey!" cried Barry.

"I'm so sorry Barry. I shouldn't have looked around your dresser. Please forgive me." begged Casey.

"Of course but, never do that again Casey." warned Barry.

"Casey, you cannot be serious." said Barry amazed.

"You don't understand. I love him." explained Casey.

 

The two then left and began walking down the hallway. As they walked, Barry looked around and made sue nobody was around. When he was convinced, he pushed Casey against the wall.

"Barry, what are you doing?" asked Casey becoming afraid.

"You really fucked up telling Corey what happened." answered Barry angrily.

"I'm sorry. I told you." said Casey nervous.

"That's not good enough." replied Barry seething.

"I'm really sorry then." said Casey.

"That doesn't freaking cut it!" spat Barry.

"Please tell me what will." begged Casey.

"You cannot undone it." said Barry still enraged.

"Then tell me how I can make it better." replied Casey.

"You can't." growled Barry.

"I'm sure Corey won't tell anybody." said Casey.

"You better hope not." said Barry grabbing her shirt.

"Besides, I didn't tell Corey about your steroid use. That's a good thing." reasoned Casey hoping to improve the situation.

"That's good." admitted Barry.

"Yeah, so there's no reason to be mad." said Casey only to be hit in the face.

"If you hadn't said anything then there wouldn't be any problem." said Barry hitting her again.

"You...you said you wouldn't hit me again." trembled Casey.

"I can't be blamed if you blab your mouth about other people's secrets." replied Barry hitting her a third time.

"I...I'm sorry Barry." trembled Casey.

"You better be." spat Corey before storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go ending chapter three of "Broken Bat". Again, don't hate on this it's not over. Next chapter, things come to a head. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the last one left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey was in her room lying on her bed. She hadn't done that much in the time since her last fight with Barry. Her Pokemon felt horrible seeing in this distress.

"Casey, please get out of bed." begged Meganium.

"There's no point." sighed Casey sadly.

"Yes there is. You can't sit around and mope all the time." countered Electabuzz.

"My boyfriend is an abusive, drug using cheater and I still love him." stated Casey lifeless.

"You can change that." replied Meganium as a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." said Electabuzz who then left and returned a minute later, "Casey, you have a visitor."

"I don't care." said Casey.

"I'm glad I came." said Corey in the bedroom doorway.

"Why are you here?" asked Casey sitting up.

"The reason I came here was to see if you were okay and I wanted to talk." answered Corey.

"It's about Barry." sighed Casey.

"I want you to leave him." said Corey.

"It's not that simple." replied Casey shaking her head.

"I don't understand how you can love him." said Corey hurt.

"The heart sometimes rules out the mind." shrugged Casey.

"Well, I understand that." sighed Corey.

"Please Corey, you can't say a thing that will change my mind." said Casey.

"Yes I can." said Corey determined.

"No you can't." replied Casey.

"Dammit Casey!" cried Corey.

"Please, leave me for now." said Casey lifeless.

"I am not going to abandon you! I will be here for you!" screamed Corey.

"Corey, you're too good." said Casey.

"Please Casey let him talk." begged Meganium.

"Fine." relented Casey.

"Casey, you need to leave Barry. If I had known he was like this I never would have encouraged the team to sign him." said Corey.

"Barry is rough around the edges but-" began Casey.

"You know as well as I do that's bullshit." interrupted Corey.

"That's your opinion." shrugged Casey.

"Well then all of your Pokemon feel the same." replied Corey.

"That's true." said Meganium.

"Right. You need to leave Barry now. If you stay with him you might end up hurt or worse." added Electabuzz concerned.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but, I can't leave Barry." said Casey.

"I don't understand why." replied Meganium.

"Meganium, I have said it before, I love Barry too much." stated Casey.

"Tell me what you plan to do about the abuse and drug use?" asked Electabuzz.

"I'll get him to change." answered Casey.

"You never said anything about drugs." noted Corey.

"He uses anabolic steroids." said Electabuzz.

"That cheating bastard!" cried Corey angry, "That's the least of his problems. That son of a bitch hit Casey and I'll make sure he's in jail!"

"No! You can't!" yelled Casey.

"I'm not going to stand idly by and do nothing." said Corey who then stormed off.

"This is bad. I need to warn Barry." said Casey who then took off herself.

"Oh no." sighed Meganium.

 

Casey headed over to the house of Barry and quickly headed inside. Once entering the house, she looked for Barry. She found him sitting in the kitchen with an empty syringe nearby.

"Why are you here?" asked Barry clearly upset.

"I have to tell you something. Corey is going to try and get you arrested." answered Casey.

"Jealous bastard!" spat Corey angrily.

"Team Electabuzz needs you. You need to find a way to stop this." said Casey.

"I'm not surprised. Corey knew I was always better than he could ever be." spat Barry.

"Well, I'm not sure about that." replied Casey.

"Of course he is." said Barry angrily.

"Well, we need to figure out a way for you to avoid jail." said Casey.

"I'm fine. As long you as you keep your mouth shut I'll be fine. There's no evidence of violence so it's his word against ours. There's no way they'll have enough to jail me." said Corey confident.

"Well, there might be more to it than that." said Casey.

"Explain that to me." replied Barry trying to stay calm.

"Promise you won't be mad." said Casey.

"I don't have time for childish shit." growled Barry.

"Please." begged Casey.

"Okay." sighed Barry trying to stay calm.

"Your steroid use might have come up." said Casey

"Why the fuck did you tell him that?!" asked Barry enraged.

"Electabuzz told him about your anabolic steroid use." answered Casey afraid.

"You dumb bitch! You should have shut those stupid Pokemon of yours up! I knew they were bad news!" screamed Barry enraged.

"Please stay clam." said Casey desperately.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Barry.

"I'm just trying to help." replied Casey.

"No. You're being an counter productive. God, I knew I shouldn't have tried screw you." said Barry angrily.

"What?" asked Casey heartbroken.

"Oh please. You honestly bought all the bullshit I spewed. Damn, you're stupider than I thought." answered Barry, "I only wanted to sleep with you. You were a piece of tail and that's it. I would have thought you'd figure that after I tried to get you drunk."

"You...used me." said Casey horrified.

"Bingo." replied Barry grinning.

"You bastard!" cried Casey with tears rolling down her eyes, "I can't believe you! I gave you my heart and stomped on it!"

"Oh please." scoffed Barry.

"You're a prick." spat Casey.

"Tough shit." snapped Barry.

"There is one thing I can do." said Casey.

"What?" asked Barry intrigued.

"I can aid Corey and get your sorry, cheating ass sent to jail." answered Casey bitterly.

"It's your word against my girlie. I'm not a bit worried." replied Barry confident.

"There's more than my word. I have evidence." said Casey.

"No you don't." scoffed Barry.

"I've seen your syringes and I know where they are. Plus, you've struck me before." noted Casey.

"You wouldn't." said Barry.

"The Casey who loved you wouldn't but, this Casey would." spat the angry girl.

"You wouldn't." snarled Barry.

"Goodbye Barry." replied Casey.

The girl then turned to leave only to get hit in the back of the head. Barry then threw Casey on his beat, jumped on top of her and began to strike her repeatedly. Casey tried to fight back but, was unable to. The last thing she remembered before she went unconscious was Corey's voice.

 

When Casey woke up she found herself in a hospital. Looking around, she found Corey sitting next to her. Once he saw Casey was awake, the man's expression got more relieved.

"Casey! Thank God! I was worried sick!" cried Corey.

"I'm okay Corey." replied Casey weakly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." sighed Corey.

"What happened?" asked Casey sitting up.

"I arrived to confront Barry and stopped from attacking you. The cops arrived and once they go the story they arrested him. They found the steroids saw you were hurt so they arrested him and called a ambulance that brought you here." answered Corey.

"So, he's been charged." said Casey.

"Possession of the steroids, hypodermic needles and domestic violence. He's been cut from the team too." replied Corey.

"Good. I hope that bastard rots in hell." spat Casey.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." smiled Corey.

"He was using me. He only wanted sex and that's it. He tried to get me drunk so he could do it. I was angered and told Barry that I'd testify against him so he attacked me." explained Casey.

"That guy was a bastard." said Corey.

"He and I are done. I wish I'd seen through him before." sighed Casey.

"Don't worry Casey. Barry is gone." said Corey.

"I can't believe I bought his crap." said Casey shaking his head.

"Don't worry Casey. It's not your fault." said Barry holding her hand.

"I put all my faith into that bastard." replied Casey.

"You can't blame yourself. Just look at the positive, you can get out today." said Corey.

"That's a good point." realized Casey.

"Exactly. Now, the doctor said you can check out when want." replied Corey.

"When is the trial beginning?" asked Casey.

"Well he'll be facing a judge soon then it'll be a while before the actual trial." answered Corey.

"Good. I want to face him." said Casey.

"No problem. I'm glad you're moving on." said Corey.

"I'd like to go home." said Casey.

"Sure. I've left clothes on the chair and I'll drive you home." said Corey.

"Thank you." replied Casey.

 

Corey left and Casey get out of her bed. She then got dressed but, she was slow to put her clothes since they were a Team Electabuzz uniform. She stared at her signature Team Electabuzz cap before finally putting it on. Corey then drove her home and she entered her home despite Corey's concern. Once she entered her room, Casey looked at her countless Team Electabuzz merchandise and memorabilia. Casey then snapped throwing out her items including her clothes and cap. Casey, now only wearing her underwear, threw herself on her bed and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I finally have a somebody supporting my story and I thank that person yet again. So, the relationship of Casey and Barry is over and there is only one chapter left to go. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this chapter marks the end of the story bringing it full circle to the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I am back with the fifth and final installment of "Broken Bat"which is fine by me. At the end of this chapter I will give a preview of my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her darkened room a now familiar seen was playing out. Casey was lying on her bed depressed while her Pokemon surrounded her all disheartened to see the current condition of their trainer.

"Casey, your nightmare is over. You never have to worry about Barry again." said Meganium, "Now, why don't you get up and enjoy this sunny day?"

"No. As far as I am concerned, my life is over." replied a deadpan Casey.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." said Electabuzz concerned.

"It's true." said Casey deflated.

"No it's not." countered Beedrill.

"I was always a huge Electabuzz fan. I always put my faith in them. But, everything I believed was a lie." said Casey.

"Yes, Corey was a jerk but, not everyone on the team is like that." said Electabuzz.

"Just look at Corey." added Meganium.

"He's the exception to the rule." said Casey shaking her head.

"Team Electabuzz is great but, you can't fall to pieces just because one of the players was a disgrace." said Electabuzz.

"Right. I know this is hard but, you can't let it takeover you life." added Beedrill.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Casey.

"Indeed. That would just mean Barry won." replied Meganium.

"At this point it isn't Barry that concerns me it's the fact I can have faith in Team Electabuzz or anything anymore." sighed Casey sadly.

"That's not true. You can put your faith in us." countered Pidgeotto.

"We always stuck up for you when Barry was being a jerk and we always will." added Raticate.

"Thanks. You're too good for me." said Casey.

"A Pokemon is only as good as it's trainer." noted Meganium.

"That really means a lot." said Casey smiling.

"Now there is the smile we like to see." replied Meganium.

"I still don't know." sighed Casey.

"Barry was a low life scum but, that doesn't really mean the world it over." said Electabuzz.

"I...just don't want to believe anymore." said Casey sadly.

 

The Pokemon decided to give Casey some time alone and headed into the living room. Once there they knew they needed to help her.

"How can we cheer Casey up?" asked Pidgeotto.

"I have no clue." answered Raticate displeased.

"Actually they're might be a way." said Electabuzz.

"Do tell." replied Meganium.

"You mentioned Corey earlier. If we can get him to talk to Casey he might help." explained Electabuzz.

"What do we tell him?" asked Beedrill.

"Just that Casey needs him to talk to her." answered Electabuzz.

"I want to tell him." said Meganium.

"Then I want to go with you." said Beedrill.

"That isn't necessary." replied Meganium.

"Casey is my trainer too. I want to." said Beedrill when a knock came at the door.

"Hello? Casey, are you there?" asked Benny Demario at the door.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Electabuzz who answered the door.

"Hello. I came to see Casey." said Benny.

"We need Barry to visit her. Casey is in a funk and we think he's the one who can get her back on her feet." said Electabuzz.

"Okay. I'll call him." replied Benny.

 

Benny then called his older brother and explained the situation. Corey quickly agreed to talk to Casey and left work earlier. He arrived at Casey's home soon thereafter.

"Hello big brother." greeted Corey letting his brother in.

"Lucky the manager was willing to let me off earlier." replied Corey, "Where's Casey?"

"In her room." answered Meganium.

"Right said Corey who headed over to the room, "Casey, it's Corey. I came to talk."

"Come in." said Casey.

"I want to make sure you're okay." continued Corey as he entered the room, "You're Pokemon are worried about you."

"Yeah. They're really great." sighed Casey sitting up.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Corey sitting on the girl's bed.

"Team Electabuzz has been my entire life but, it turns out everything I ever believed in is a lie." answered Casey sadly.

"That's not true." said Corey shaking his head.

"Yes it is. You're the exception to the rule. You're nice to me and defended me like my Pokemon. I don't deserve you." said Casey.

"That isn't true and you know it. Casey, you're kind, caring and compassionate. That makes you special." replied Corey.

"Really?" asked Casey feeling better.

"Of course. You helped Don and I even though we'd never met." answered Casey.

"I was a fan of yours." noted Casey, "I still am."

"Well, I thank you for but, some fans might have just hounded me for an autograph rather than help me. You and your Pokemon put your all into helping us and it worked." explained Corey.

"Thanks." said Casey slightly blushing.

"I mean ever word of it." said Corey, "You're a great person and you should never forget that. Just because one person hurt you it's no reason to just quit. Remember, Team Electabuzz never quits."

"You're right! I won't give up! I am fan of Team Electabuzz! I will never surrender!" exclaimed Casey jumping up.

"She's back." said Meganium smiling.

"Corey, there is something I want to do." said Casey.

"What's that?" asked Corey.

"I want to tell my side of the story." answered Casey.

"Then I'll find a way to do that." replied Corey.

 

Corey was true to his word and began trying to find a way for Casey to air her side of the story. Luckily, word of what had happened got around fast so this was easy. Casey was set to appear on a national talk show. The morning of the appearance, Corey got a phone call.

"Hello." said Corey answering the phone.

("This is Officer Jenny.") came the voice on the other end.

"Hello Officer." replied a surprised Corey.

("I'm calling about the television show appearance that Casey is going to make today. I believe she shouldn't do it.") said Jenny getting to the point.

"Why not?" asked Corey.

("If Casey says the wrong thing the entire trial should be put in jeopardy. Obviously, the jury will have to be non-bias and if Corey says too much or the wrong thing she could risk hurting the trial.") explained Jenny.

"That is true." realized Corey.

("Exactly. That is why I believe it is best to cancel this appearance.") replied Jenny.

"I can't." sighed Corey, "Casey has her heart set on this."

("I understand but, the risk is too great.") said Jenny sympathetic.

"Casey wants everyone to hear her side of the story." explained Corey.

("She will have that chance at the trial.") noted Jenny.

"True, but she doesn't want to wait." said Corey.

("You're really putting me in a bind.") said Jenny conflicted.

"I know and I don't mean to but, after everything that Casey has been through this means a lot to her. And, I support her fully." said Corey.

("Fine. However, she can't be too specific.") said Jenny giving in.

"I will tell her that. Thank you." replied Corey.

("No problem. I'll be watching.") said Jenny.

 

A few hours later Barry, Benny and Casey were in a green room getting ready for Casey's appearance. The show was already going so the trio was just waiting for Casey's segment. The story of Barry's arrest made headlines and this show had been built up so viewership was high.

"Are you nervous?" asked Benny.

"A little." admitted Casey.

"Just remember Casey, you can't get can't get too detailed about the court case." said Corey.

"Why not?" asked Casey.

"It might hurt the trial." answered Corey, "I talked to Jenny earlier it took convincing to let you go through with this."

"But, if I can't go into detail then I how can I tell my version of the story?" asked Casey.

"You can just not in great detail. That will have to be saved for the trial." answered Corey.

"Okay. As, as long as I can tell my version in someway then I'm fine." said Casey.

"Good to hear." sighed Corey.

"Hey Casey, it looks like you're up next." noted Benny.

"Okay." said Casey before she began to breath heavily.

"Casey. You need to calm down." said Corey quickly.

"Right. I need...to relax." sighed Casey calming down slightly.

"That's good." sighed Benny.

"You must be really nervous." said Corey.

"Yeah." replied Casey.

"Everything will be fine. Just stay calm." said Corey.

"I know." replied Casey, "It's just..."

"Casey." said Benny worried.

"I'm afraid people will blame me. People might say I'm lying and blame me for ruining Team Electabuzz. I don't want that hanging over my head."

"Listen Casey, people will do that but, it's can't be helped. I'm afraid that is just something you will have to deal with. However, you, me, Benny and your Pokemon know you're telling the truth and that is what is important." said Corey.

"Thank you." replied Casey whipping away tears.

 

Casey headed out to the stage in front of a packed audience many of who were wearing Team Electabuzz merchandize. Casey began getting anxious as the show came back from commercial.

"We're back and this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Our final guest on the show is Casey one half of the recent scandal that has brought down the career of star pitcher Barry Maguire." said the female host.

"Hello." said Casey meekly.

"Now I understand you cannot go into too much detail as not to put the trial in jeopardy so just what you can." said the host.

"Okay." replied Casey taking a deep breath, "I met Barry after a game and we talked."

"How did you meet?" asked the host.

"Barry was sneaking out of the stadium and I bumped into him." answered Casey, "He seemed nice at first and was interested in my Pokemon."

"Where was your first date?" asked the host.

"We went to a movie. I talked about my victory over Drake in the Orange League on the way there and during the movie we accidentally touched each others hands in the popcorn bucket and I fell into his shoulder. The he kissed me outside my house. I was in heaven. " answered Casey.

"When did trouble arise?" asked the host.

"It began when went on a picnic. I noticed he had some...odd medical conditions. He was also very angry and verbally abused me and my Pokemon." answered Casey sadly.

"Oh my." said the surprised host.

"My Pokemon were concerned by this but, I went to his house that night and we had champagne. He had to leave and I found evidence of his steroid use. That was the first time he hit me." continued Casey becoming more upset.

"What happened?" asked the host.

"I agreed to meet him which is how I bumped into Corey Demario. I had meet him when I was ten. Things got back and Barry hit me again but, I loved Barry. I couldn't leave him." said Casey getting chocked up.

"Is that when you left him?" asked the host.

"No. I went to his house to help him but, he got enraged and beat me again which is how this all came out." answered Casey.

"Well Casey, you are brave to come forward with this." said the host.

"I loved him. I loved Barry with all my heart but, he only wanted sex and was willing to hit me if I made him mad. I was devastated. I felt like everything that I believed in was a lie. I felt like my whole world was over." sobbed Casey unable to hold back anymore.

"I...wow." stammered the host as Casey pulled herself together.

Casey sat under the hot lights nervously. The talk show host sat next to her, empathy clear on her face while the crowd was hushed and amazed. The revelations Casey made shocked everyone in the studio who watched silently.

"Well...thank you Casey. This interview was extremely...informative." said the host shocked.

"It was no problem. I had to do it." replied relieved and solemn.

"Well...that's our show for today. Thank you Casey." said the host trying to gather herself together.

 

As the show ended an assistant came over and removed Casey's mic. Once this was done, she walked off the set toward Corey Demario who was standing off stage.

"Casey, that was really brave of you." said Corey as she reached him.

"Thank you." said Casey with a faint smile.

"You did the right thing." said Corey.

"Right." replied Casey unsure.

"You did." said Corey, "You are not to blame for what happened. Just remember, Benny, myself and your Pokemon will always be there for you."

"Thanks." said Casey crying this time with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the end of this story and frankly I am glad for that. My next story for this series is called "To be a master" and will star Molly Hale. Ash, Misty and Brock will also appear. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little shady business there and don't worry I'll reveal "the stuff" next chapter. Hint, look at his name and nickname. There's trouble in paradise and soon things take a dark turn. Please review.


End file.
